


Map of the problematique

by yosscrxp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosscrxp/pseuds/yosscrxp
Summary: AU!Sin magia. "¿cuándo se acabará está soledad?".Tom lo intentó. Puso todo su empeño en dejarlo ir, porque algunas relaciones amistosas no duran toda la vida.El treinta y uno de julio siempre tuvo un significado especial y profundo. Fue el día que lo conoció y el día que lo perdió, ¿ese mismo día se lo traería de vuelta?El amor, de alguna manera, parecía el perfecto mapa de los problemáticos.—Ahora que te he encontrado, me rehúso a dejarte ir.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Feliz Cumpleaños Harry - El Lado Oscuro de la Fama





	Map of the problematique

> **I want to be free from desolation and despair.**   
>  **And I feel like everything I sow is being swept away.**   
>  **Well I refused to let you go.**   
>  **I can't get it right since I met you.**

  
Ese día, Harry cumpliría 30, ¿o quizá 29? Con el pasar de los años, el número se volvía más difuso y distante, así como los recuerdos. Sin embargo, Tom nunca podría olvidar esa fecha, 31 de julio, porque era casi tan importante como la de su propio nacimiento.

Fue un 31 de julio el día que lo conoció en aquel callejón de Londres donde se hallaba su juguetería favorita; y fue un 31 de julio el día que lo perdió luego de rechazarlo ante la noticia que Lily Potter, su madre, le había dado.

Fue tan estúpido.

Draco lo arrastró por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, sonriendo tontamente, jurando que esa iba a ser la mejor despedida de soltero que el mundo vería. Tom dudaba que fuera así, su corazón apretado por un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal. La sensación comenzó a tomar sentido cuando llegó un bar concurrido, con bastantes menores de edad intentando pasar a través de pobres sobornos al guardia. Tom y Draco ingresaron fácilmente al mostrar sus identificaciones que avalaban su mayoría de edad, el lugar viéndose un poco más estable por dentro.

Tras un rápido reconocimiento con los ojos, lo vio; su respiración falló patéticamente. A pesar de estar rodeado de personas emblemáticas, Harry lucía tan ajeno y solitario, con una eterna expresión estoica y humo de cigarrillo escapando de sus suaves labios rojizos. Tom tragó saliva, su corazón acelerándose cada segundo. Las esmeraldas de Potter se despegaron de la mesa, chocando al instante con los zafiros de Riddle, provocándole un placentero espasmo y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cuando los verdosos ojos brillaron un poco, Tom supo que la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de devolvérselo, tan hermoso y gallardo, sublime, grácil. La loca e hilarante idea de que se encontraba nuevamente en casa se instaló, durante un segundo, en el fondo de su ser.

_Era 31 de julio de 1991 cuando Harry nació como primogénito de la familia Potter. Fue un niño sano, feliz y amado durante toda su infancia, de espectacular belleza y aura atractiva, inocente. Se destacó por ser educado, inteligente y persistente, número uno en su salón de clase, favorito de los profesores por excelencia. Simplemente era el niño perfecto._

_Fue muy unido a su madre, la cual lo adoraba más que a nada. Harry, en sus peores pesadillas, aún recuerda el fantasmal toque de sus tersas manos sobre su cabello, acomodándolo mientras recitaba los mandatos de Dios. —Algún día serás el esposo perfecto, mi vida. —Ella comenzó a decir obsesivamente cuando cumplió once. —Contraerás matrimonio con una hermosa señorita que esté completamente a tu altura y tendrán hijos maravillosos a los que le transmitirás la ley de Dios._

_— ¿Dios quiere todo eso, mami? —Un inocente Harry preguntó, mirándola con sus impresionantes ojos verdes. Ella asintió, sonriendo._

_—Dios quiere que sigamos el camino correcto, hijo mío._

Tom lo acechó la primera hora que estuvo en el establecimiento, Harry hizo todo lo posible por ignorar su mirada persistente. En algún momento, Potter se quedó completamente solo, con un pastel de cumpleaños intacto y personas borrachas bailando descontroladamente al ritmo de _Foster The People_. Unos dedos delgados y conocidos se aferraron a su hombro, no pudo hacer más que estremecerse. — ¿Bailamos? —La profunda y varonil voz de Tom resonó en sus tímpanos exquisitamente, el cálido aliento ajeno chocando contra su oreja revivieron las mariposas de su estomago que creyó, durante mucho tiempo, muertas.

—Tom... —El nombre escapó de sus labios sin pensarlo. Giró su cabeza, ambas narices rozaron por lo cerca que estaban; Riddle le sonrió tan dulce y felizmente que Harry quiso llorar. —Está bien. —Aceptó, incorporándose con lentitud y aferrándose a la fría mano del que fue su mejor amigo.

Tom lo sostuvo con tal delicadeza que se sintió desfallecer, y movió sus cuerpos al compás de _Imagination_. Sus ojos se encontraron, fue difícil mirar hacia otro lado después de eso. Los zafiros de Riddle, únicos en su especie, brillaban con la intensidad de mil estrellas y lo apreciaban como si se tratase de la mismísima Vía Láctea. Pronto sintió el aberrante calor subiendo por sus pálidas mejillas y la inestabilidad en sus manos temblorosas.  
El amor siempre resultaba ser el mapa perfecto de los problemáticos.

_La primera vez que vio a Tom, supo que todos los cuentos de Disney no eran inventos sin sentido. Fue una sensación aplastante, maravillosa, no pudo evitar embelesarse con lo guapo que era. Era 31 de julio, Harry estaba celebrando sus 13 años. —Es tu cumpleaños, ¿No? Puedes quedarte con él. —Riddle musitó suavemente mientras le entregaba el juguete que ocasionó el choque esporádico de sus manos. —Es el último que queda, pero puedo esperar a que llegue otro; no podría portarme como un patán egoísta en tu día especial._

_Harry salió de su estupor, sonrojándose con fuerza. —N-no te preocupes —Tímidamente tartamudeó, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. —Encontraré otro. —La suave risa del más alto le causó una extraña sensación en su estómago, ¿Acaso no había sido el sonido más bonito del mundo?_

_—No, no, hablo en serio. Sería muy descortés de mi parte._

_— ¡Entonces ven a mi fiesta y juguemos con él! —Harry, casi desesperado, pidió. Tom sólo atinó a mirarlo con asombro, luego sonrió dulcemente._

Después del décimo trago de vodka, Tom dejó de estar completamente consciente de sus acciones. Harry, incapaz de beber una sola gota de alcohol observó horrorizado como el otro bebía vaso tras vaso sin soltar su cintura ni dejar de bailar. —Estuve deseando un momento como este durante los últimos diez años. —Gritó, arrastrando las palabras. —Te busqué por tanto tiempo... Pensé que te había perdido.

—Estás borracho. —Potter arrugó su nariz. —Salgamos de aquí; deja que te lleve a casa.

— ¡Pero ya estoy en casa! —Riddle rezongó, sus dedos pellizcando la fina ropa del más bajo. —Donde quiera que me encuentre, si estás tú, estoy en casa. —Y tuvo la osadía de juntar sus labios, torpe, un poco brusco quizá, pero tal toque logró deshacer a Harry por completo. El mapa se estaba distorsionando cruelmente mientras Tom más avanzaba.

En algún punto, terminaron dándose besos más profundos acompañados de rudas caricias en uno de los rincones oscuros del bar, donde la luz casi nunca iluminaba. Los zafiros de Tom lucían desenfocados, anhelantes, tan perdidos. Potter sintió que se estaba aprovechando de la situación. —Esto está mal... —Musitó jadeante, el tono dolido ocultaba la pequeña súplica "ojalá este instante nunca termine".

—Lo que está mal es que no hallamos arreglado las cosas todos estos años. Admito que me dejé influenciar por tu madre, y me di cuenta de su mala intención muy tarde; fue mi error, me disculpo por ello. Sin embargo, ahora que te he encontrado, me rehúso a dejarte ir; te he amado demasiado tiempo en secreto como para hacerlo. 

—Tom...

—Vayamos a casa, Harry, y amémonos aunque sea un noche; es lo único que te pido, por favor. 

_Ese día, cumplía 21 años. Aunque debía sentirse emocionado por alcanzar la mayoría de edad, la verdad era que sentía su estómago revuelto porque algo iba a salir mal._

_Su madre, antes bella y amorosa, con el pasar de los años se había vuelto una fanática desquiciada de la religión. Obligaba a su familia a rezar tres veces al día y era obligatorio asistir a la congregación cada domingo sin falta ni excusa, porque “así lo mandaba Dios”._

_El pastor a cargo, un día, le había preguntado a su madre sobre cuándo iba a casarse con una de las bellas señoritas que asistían, alegando que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para trabajar y solventar una familia. Desde ese momento, no había dejado de molestarlo con eso, al grado de invitar a Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor del único chico con el que hablaba de la congregación, todos los días a comer. La niña, quizá, estaba igual o más loca que su madre._

_—La verdad es que quiero terminar la carrera y vivir mi vida antes de siquiera pensar en comprometerme. —Le susurró a Tom, mordiendo su labio. —No quiero formar una familia ahora, soy demasiado joven para eso._

_— ¿Y ella lo sabe? —Tom, sin despegar sus ojos del libro que tenía entre sus manos, preguntó. —Te ama, Harry, y sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, aún cuando no sea lo más correcto._

_Potter odió profundamente escuchar tales palabras saliendo de la boca de su mejor amigo. — ¡Ella está loca! A ti te trata muy bien, pero en realidad se ha vuelto un monstruo. He perdido la cuenta de cuántos latigazos le da a mis manos cada que me equivoco en una oración._

_Tom rodó los ojos. —Exageras._

_La sensación de traición le supo agridulce, sin embargo, por razones obvias, la descartó fácilmente. Mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior, indeciso de contarle la verdad. Es decir, ¿cómo le diría a su mejor amigo que no quería casarse con la pelirroja ya que estaba profundamente enamorado de él? Sería raro, ¿No? —Tom... —comenzó a decir. —Tengo algo que confesarte. —Pero antes de siquiera soltar la verdad, su madre irrumpió en su dormitorio con una sonrisa nada agradable._

_—Tom, querido, me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un gran favor. —El de ojos zafiros rápidamente dejó el libro de lado y, con suma amabilidad, cuestionó de qué se trataba. —Verás, quedé de ir por el pastel a las tres, pero me será sumamente complicado llegar por él. Quisiera saber si tú podrías ir en mi lugar._

_—Por supuesto que sí, señora. Dígame dónde hay que recogerlo y al instante voy para allá. —Después de darle las respectivas instrucciones, Lily y Harry por fin se quedaron solos, la sonrisa falsa y horrible aún estaba plasmada en sus labios. —Oh, Harry. —Ella comenzó dulcemente. El cumpleañero se estremeció. —Dime qué es esto, por favor. —Ordenó mostrando un cuaderno pequeño, forrado en cuero negro, con las iniciales HJP grabadas en la esquina inferior derecha. Harry se congeló._

_—M-mi diario... —Torpemente musitó, paralizado del terror._

_—Me tomé la molestia de leerlo, espero no te importe. Encontré cosas muy curiosas escritas en él, cosas que me tienen profundamente asqueada y decepcionada de ti._

_—Mamá..._

_—No puedo creer que me estés fallando de esa forma, Harry James Potter, ¡Es ridículamente imposible que te guste un maldito hombre! ¿Dónde están los valores que desde niño te he enseñado? Dios mío, ¡No debí dejarte ir a esa escuela llena de pecadores sucios y exhibicionistas!_

_La pelea se extendió más, con palabras dolorosas que destruyeron el poco amor propio que Harry tenía. —Mamá... —Repitió con voz cansada. —Por favor, perdóname._

_— ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, mocoso! ¡Me da asco siquiera pensar que eres mi hijo! Debí llevarte con el pastor para que te exorcizara y así siguieras el camino que Dios impuso para ti, tal vez todavía no es demasiado tarde; aún puedo arreglarlo._

_—Dios no impuso ningún camino para mí, mamá; siempre fuiste tú, tú y tu obsesión con esto. Sinceramente esto harto._

_—Si tan harto estás, ¿Por qué no te largas y dejas de arruinar nuestras vidas perfectas? Sólo eres un desperdicio de espacio y tiempo; estoy profundamente decepcionada de ti._

_Y cumplió con el mandato de su madre. Escapó del lugar que fue su hogar durante 21 años con nada más que la ropa que traía puesta y el pequeño diario donde todos sus secretos estaban escritos. Al llegar al parque más cercano, lloró con fuerza, sintiéndose una basura, repudiando el haber decepcionado a su madre._

El apartamento de Harry estaba en un distrito de lujo, llegaron ahí entre besos fogosos y rastros de mordidas en sus cuellos. Tom recostó al menor en la cama, desnudándolo con ternura y adorando cada parte de su cuerpo. Harry gimió el nombre de Riddle, gritó cuánto lo amaba mientras se hacían uno y llegó a su límite entre jadeos. —Te amo, te amo, te amo. —Repitió como si se tratara de un mantra en el cuello ajeno, sollozando, aferrándose a Tom como si temiera perderlo.

—También te amo; mucho. —El de ojos zafiros respondió, todavía arrastrando las palabras por los efectos del alcohol. Se acurrucaron, completamente exhaustos, Harry acariciando tiernamente los cabellos de Tom. —Tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me casaré mañana.

> **Why can't we see? When we bleed, we bleed the same.**   
>  **I can't get it right since I lost you.**   
>  **Loneliness be over.**   
>  **When will this loneliness be over?**

_A los dos días de su escape, logró hablar con Tom. —No puedo creer lo que hiciste. —Reclamó, sin siquiera saludarlo. —Tu mamá me contó todo, y... Ugh, realmente me siento tan asqueado_

_—Ella... ¿Te dijo?_

_— ¡Por supuesto que me dijo! Lloró en mis brazos durante horas, explicándome lo grosero que fuiste y todo el asunto enfermo que te rodea. Harry, eres mi amigo, pero no puedo soportar lo perverso que eres. ¡Enamorarte de tu propio padre y querer hacerle tales cosas asquerosas! Eso es... Tan repugnante._

_Harry se quedó en shock, incapaz de creer lo que Tom acababa de decir. — ¿Qué? —Logró formular, pero Riddle simplemente negó con la cabeza._

_—Tu actitud es injustificable, ¡Urge que vayas a un sanatorio mental! Mientras tanto, evitaré verte; no me busques, no quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti._

_Potter estaba tan cansado, así que asintió sin discutir. — ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa?_

_— ¿Qué quieres?_

_—Lee esto cuando llegues a casa. Fue lo que Lily leyó; aquí es donde guardo todos mis secretos. Léelo y comprenderás muchas cosas. Espero puedas perdonarme, Tom._

_Riddle tomó el diario que el de ojos esmeraldas le ofrecía, absolutamente fastidiado. —Sí, sí, como sea._

_Tal escena propició la gran ruptura de su amistad._

A la mañana siguiente, Tom abrió los ojos. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza casi acaba con él. —Buenos días. —Escuchó cerca de él. Enfocó la vista, sorprendiéndose de que Harry estuviera a su lado ofreciéndole una taza de té junto con un par de pastillas. —Hoy es tu boda, ¿No? Debes estar compuesto antes del gran momento.

Tom sonrió tímidamente, aceptando el gesto. —Gracias. —Le dio un sorbo al cálido líquido. — ¿Cómo fue que...?

—Ayer me lo dijiste después de que vomitaras toda tu ropa. La lavé, por cierto.

Riddle se sonrojo. —Oh... Lo siento mucho por eso.

—No importa. —Después de eso, se sumieron en un silencio tenso e incómodo. Harry en todo momento evitó mirarlo, puramente enfocado en cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo en su celular.

— ¿Vendrás a mi boda? —Tom preguntó suavemente, mirándolo con esperanzas. Potter al instante negó, excusándose con que tenía una importante reunión de negocios. —Pero es fin de semana... —Riddle, confundido, le recordó, pero Harry fue completamente inflexible al respecto.

—Soy el dueño de una gran empresa, Tom. Aunque me encantaría asistir a ese evento tan especial, mis prioridades son otras. Hace años que no hablamos, por Dios, ¿Crees que es tan fácil aceptar tal invitación? No puedes llegar e intentar cambiar abruptamente mi agenda.

—Tienes razón. Me disculpo. —No volvieron a hablar después de eso. Cuando llegó el momento de separarse, se dedicaron una fría y formal despedida, casi prometiéndose nunca volver a verse.

Y se sintió tan mal para ambos.

Al llegar a su casa, Tom ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, la sensación de que se estaba olvidando de algo muy importante golpeteó fuertemente su pecho. Su madre llegó dos horas después para ayudarlo a prepararse, pero antes le entregó un cuadernillo forrado de cuero negro con las iniciales HJP grabadas en la esquina inferior derecha. —Estaba botado en el ático de la casa, supongo que nunca lo leíste.

—No, no lo hice. —Admitió.

—Deberías hacerlo. —Cautelosamente lo tomó, observando a su madre irse para darle un momento a solas. De pronto, la inseguridad invadió su organismo, temiendo que Ron le haya mentido y en realidad Harry sí hubiera hecho todas esas cosas horribles que su madre le comentó.

Cuando comenzó a leer el diario, su mundo entero cambió. Cada página era dedicada a él, cada frase, cada palabra. Harry narró su día a día conviviendo con Tom, relató el intenso y puro amor que sentía por él, describió una y otra vez por qué Tom era el ser más perfecto que existía.

_Me atrevo a decir que miles de palabras hermosas llegan a mi mente cada que lo miro a los ojos. Sin embargo, siempre me quedo en blanco cuando intento decirlas. Me hace volverme tan torpe con sólo mostrarme una pequeña sonrisa._

_A veces, su presencia se escurre entre mis dedos como si se tratara de agua. Quiero tenerlo toda la eternidad, y los momentos a su lado se vuelven efímeros gracias a que yo necesito más. Me he vuelto adicto a sus expresiones, a su manera de moverse y a cada palabra que sale de su boca. Puedo observarlo durante horas, en silencio, sosteniendo su mano como si se tratasen de mis sueños._

Tales palabras lograron hacerlo llorar. Durante años, en secreto, amó cada instante a Harry, aferrándose a que el chico no correspondía sus torpes sentimientos. ¿Por qué nunca tuvo el maldito valor de confesarse o leer el diario? Se hubiera ahorrado, quizá, tantos años de drama y desolación.

 _"¿Cuándo se terminará esta soledad?",_ miles de veces se preguntó, ahogándose en alcohol, acostándose con jóvenes excesivamente parecidos a Harry. Ni siquiera Bellatrix, su futura esposa, pudo llenar el vacío que el menor dejó en su alma.

Había sido su culpa, ahora le correspondía arreglarlo, así que tomó su celular e hizo la llamada que definitivamente cambiaría su vida. —No puedo casarme contigo. —Le murmuró a su prometida, la cual se quedó callada por la impresión. —Amo a alguien más, y no sería justo condenarte a un matrimonio insípido e infeliz a mi lado. —Suspiró, sus manos temblando. —Bella, te aprecio muchísimo, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Ella exhaló del otro lado de la línea, escuchándose tranquila. —Lo entiendo. —Contestó. —En realidad, yo tampoco estaba segura de hacerlo porque mi corazón también pertenece a otra persona, pero estaba dispuesta a atarme eternamente a ti porque eres un gran amigo y te lo debo. —Rió. —Te adoro muchísimo, gracias por cancelar esto.

—Gracias a ti por comprenderlo. —Y como el par de buenos amigos que eran, se despidieron con calidez, dispuestos a informarle a todos sus familiares y amigos la gran noticia. Su madre le sonrió cálidamente, asintiendo con orgullo.

—Ve por ese niño, Tom, y no te atrevas a volver hasta que lo convenzas de estar a tu lado.

Y justamente eso hizo, incapaz de dejarlo ir.


End file.
